Usual
by Alika Septembr
Summary: Drabble, keluaga Boboiboy elemental. Api Air/ Blaze Ice/ Halilintar Boboiboy. Warning! GS, no shou ai/yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios Sdn Bhd.**

 **Warning : GS, bahasa campuran, Typo bertebaran, Alur mudah di tebak soalnya pasaran, dan masih banyak banget kesalahan saya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah taman tengah-tengah komplek perumahan pulau rintis, dua orang anak berusia 8 tahun berwajah sama namun beda gender berlari-lari sambil berteriak kesal, anak perempuan bertudung biru toska berlari mengejar kembaran laki-lakinya yang mengenakan topi hitam agak keatas memperlihatkan poni hitam acak-acakan.

" Blaze! Kemari kau! " jeritnya masih mengejar saudaranya, sedangkan Blaze kembaran laki-lakinya masih terus berlari sesekali menengok kebelakang meledek adik perempuanya.

" ayo kejar aku. gendut! " ledeknya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, anak perempuan tadi makin marah saat di panggil gendut.

Ais tidak terima di panggil gendut walau kenyataanya emang begitu, Kesal, marah, dan frustasi karena tidak berhasil menangkap kakak laki-lakinya, iapun menyerah, anak itu menyerah tidak lagi mengejar kakak kembarnya. Anak itu terdiam, kakaknya benar ia gendut karena itulah ia tak bisa berlari cepat mengejar kakaknya.

Blaze tak lagi mendengar teriakan adiknya, mennengok kebelakang yang ternyata adiknya tak mengejarnya lagi ia memperlambat laju larinya lalu berbalik berlari mendekati adiknya. Ais diam di tempat nafasnya tersegal-segal sambil memegangi lututnya.

" Ais...? " panggilnya pelan pada sang adik yang masih diam. Ais adik perempuanya cemberut. " jangan ngambek donk~ abang cuma bercanda " sang kakak rupanya merasa bersalah, biar mereka sering berantem dan Blaze sangat senang membuat adiknya marah atau nangis tapi kalau sudah ngambek kaya gini... Blaze paling takut, soalnya adiknya pasti bakalan ngadu ke ibunya.

" huh! " Ais membuang muka sebal. " abang jahat! " serunya kesal

" ih... apaan sih? Abangkan bercanda, emang kenyataan kamu gendut kok. Kalau ngak percaya tanya saja sama amma- "

" KEBAKARAN~KEBAKARAN~ " nyanyian (setengah teriak) tiba-tiba dari orang dewasa yang sedang naik sepeda bersama anak kecil sekitar usia 5 tahun. Anak kecil bertopi jinga yang duduk di belakangnya terkikik geli.

Blaze mendengus menatap kesal orang dewasa yang bernyanyi tadi.

" PAMAN GLEDEK! " Blaze balas berteriak menyambut pamanya dengan nama lainya. Pamanya yang di sebut gledek malah tertawa geli sedangkan anak kecil yang duduk di belakangnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil menyengkram kaos ayahnya supaya tidak jatuh dari sepeda.

" halo paman Halilintar~ " sapa Ais sambil tersenyum manis. Pamanya berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka, Blaze masih menatapnya kesal.

" halo juga princess Elsa~ " saut pamanya manis sambil turun dari sepeda.

" Huekkk..." anak kecil itu pura-pura muntah dengan nada bicara ayahnya.

" apa yang kalian lakukan di tengan lapangan tengah hari gini! " omelnya menatap garang dua keponakannya, dua saudara kembar itu seketika merinding, walau tadi sempat bernyanyi(?) dan bersikap manis tapi pamanya yang satu ini terkenal menakutkan ketika marah ( dan memang sering marah). Blaze bukan hanya merinding tapi juga gemeter ketakutan apa lagi dia baru saja menyebut pamanya dengan sebutan GLEDEK, bakalan di cincang dia.

" kami baru pulang sekolah paman " jawab Ais mantap, " karena rumah dan taman satu jalur jadi kami mampir bermain dulu " lanjutnya, Blaze menganguk-anguk menyetujui ucapan adiknya dan memang kenyataanya begitu. Ais adalah anak yang polos dan jujur beda dengan dirinya yang suka berbohong dan berfikiran sempit.

Halilintar masih menatap garang dua keponakanya. " kenapa tak pulang dulu baru main? " ucapnya tegas, dua anak itu menunduk takut. " mainlah nanti sore ketika matahri tak begitu panas " nasehatnya, dua anak itu menganguk lalu berlari kebelakang mengambil tas sekolahnya yang di lempar asal ketika bermain kejar-kejaran tadi, dua anak itu langsung berlari pulang tanpa pamit pada pamanya. yang namanya kembar pasti (kadang) punya pemikiran yang sama yaitu kabur sebelum di ceramahi pamanya lagi.

" kelakuan anak-anak itu ngak beda jauh dari orang tuanya " gerutu Halilintar kesal menatap keponakanya yang berlari menjauh, lalu berbalik menatap anaknya sendiri dengan tatapan masih garang, " kamu juga boboiboy. Ingat! " Boboiboy menganguk patuh dengan nasehat ayahnya.

.

.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Cucu kesayangan

Hari minggu pagi Tok Aba datang dari kuala lumpur ke pulau rintis *maaf kebalik* untuk mengunjungi anak dan cucu-cucunya. Sampai di komplek pulau rintis ia mengunjungi anak pertamanya dulu, Hlilintar anak sulung Tok Abah tapi di langkahi adik bungsunya, Air, sedangkan Taufan anak keduanya belum menikah.

Tok Abah datang membawa 2 ekor ayam hidup dan 1 bebek oleh-oleh untuk 3 cucunya. Tok Abah ini bukan dari kampung tapi bawahanya seperti dari kampung, ia sengaja membawa oleh-oleh seperti ini karena cucu-cucunya yang minta.

Berdiri di depan pagar dengan nomor rumah 01/5. Tok Abah menyeka keringat di keningnya, ia berjalan lumayan jauh karena komplek perumahan ini lumayan jauh dari jalan raya.

Membuka engsel pagar yang sepertinya mulai bobrok karena si pemilik rumah malas memperbaikinya, Tok Abah langsung memasuki halaman rumah yang di tuju, belum menginjak teras rumah, seorang anak kecil berlari menyambutnya.

"Atok..."

"Boboiboy..." anak itu memeluk sang kakek lalu mencium punggung tanganya, seketika penatnya hilang ketika melihat senyum lebar sang cucu.

" Atok sehat? " tanya sang cucu perhatian, seketika Tok Abah ingin menitikan air mata. Boboiboy cucunya ini berusia 5 tahun tapi sangat dewasa, sangat mengerti keadaanya tidak seperti 2 cucu kembarnya anak dari anak bungsunya, boro-boro tanya keadaan sang kakek, 2 bocah itu malah menanyakan oleh-oleh.

"Sehat cu..." balasnya terharu. Boboiboy membantu membawakan barang bawaan milik Tok Abah ke dalam rumah. Yaya menantunya menyambutnya dengan gembira.

"Mana suamimu?" tanya Atok tak melihat batang hidung anak sulungnya di rumah.

"Bapak lagi ke masjid," jawab Boboiboy mantap. Dan Tok Abah ingin menangis lagi sekarang, anak sulungnya ini paling males di suruh ke masjid dan ini merupakan suatu keajaiban Halilihtar mau datang ke masjid.

"Alah Tok... dia datang ke masjid bukan buat sholat, tapi bantuin beresin masjid soalnya nanti ada yang nikahan di sana." seketika Tok Abah meralat pikiranya setelah mendengar penjelasan sang menantu.

"Ya, lah... sudah kuduga."

"Atok, ini ayam buat Ais dan Blaze ya?" tanya Boboiboy menunjuk 2 ekor ayam yang masih di ikat, sang Atok menganguk.

"Iya..."

"Ayo Tok, kesana! Boboiboy hantar. " sang cucu nampak antusias menarik tangan sang kakek, sepertinya Boboiboy tak sabar ingin memperlihatkan oleh-oleh dari sang kakek pada sepupunya.

"Boboiboy, biarkan Atok duduk dulu, Atok pasti capek setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh. " Boboiboy berhenti menarik tangan sang kakek lalu berbalik menatap ibunya, ia tahu artinya ibunya melarangnya. Boboiboy cemberut dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap ibunya. kebiasaan saat keinginanya tidak di penuhi.

"Biarkan sajalah, Yaya..." bujuk sang kakek tak tega melihat sang cucu ngambek, Yaya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Ya sudah, sanalah pergi!" Boboiboy bersorak senang lalu menarik tangan sang kakek keluar rumah.

Menuju rumah Ais dan Blaze sekaligus rumah anak bungsunya, letaknya di sekat 2 rumah dari rumah anak sulungnya, dulunya mereka tinggal bersebelahan, namun karena waktu itu Boboiboy masih bayi dan selalu tak bisa tenang karena kebisingan 2 keponakanya dari rumah sebelah, akhirnya Halilintar memutuskan pindah.

Sama seperti rumah sebelumnya, pintu pagarnya juga sudah rusak,pintu utama juga di biarkan terbuka begitu saja, tidak takut akan ada siapapun masuk. Boboiboy langsung menyelonong masuk rumah.

" Ais~" panggilnya mencari sang penghuni rumah, tak ada jawaban. Boboiboy masuk kedalam mencari sang penghuni rumah, Di dalam rumah Blaze sedang tiduran di belakang kursi, Boboiboy mengernyit heran.

"Blaze, kau sedang ap-"

"Sstttt..." Blaze mendesis mengisyaratkan Boboiboy jangan berisik.

"Blaze~" terdengar suara lain dari dapur yang Boboiboy yakini itu suara Ais. Ais muncul dari dapur membawa bola bekel sambil menyari saudaranya yang bersembunyi.

'Ooh mereka sedang main'

"Blaze~" menatap ke segala arah mencari saudaranya yang sedang bersembunyi, lalu tatapanya jatuh pada pantulan lantai di bawah kursi. "Hm...di mana yah?" Ais pura-pura tidak lihat sambil mendekati kursi yang mencurigakan.

"Kena!" Serunya melempar bola bekel ke sasaranya yaitu Blaze tentunya, tapi...

"Hiks...hiks...hueeeeeee"

...Salah sasaran.

"Eh, Boboiboy?"

"Ayoloh Ais, kau bikin anak orang nangis." Tuduh Blaze memojokan adiknya, "awas paman Gledek marah~"

"Ih... ngak sengajalah, mana tahu Boboiboy ada di situ?" Ais makin panik, apalagi tangisan Boboiboy makin kencang pamanya sudah pasti bakalan dengar (kalau dia ada di rumah) sudah kemarin habis di omelin, masa mau di omelin lagi?

"Hei,hei ada apa ini, kenapa malah berantem?" Tok Abah yang mendengar keributan langsung menghampiri TKP.

"Itu Ais- eh. Atokkkkkk" 2 anak kembar namun beda gender berlari menerjang sang Atok melupakan sang sepupu yang masih menangis meraung-raung.

"Kapan Atok datang?" Tanya Blaze setelah melepas pelukan rindu sang kakek.

"Barusan, tadi mampir dulu di rumah Boboiboy,"

"Atok... oleh-olehnya mana?" Pertanyaan Ais membuat Tok Abah sweatdrope, Atok sudah menduganya, mereka lebih mementingkan oleh-oleh dari pada Atoknya sendiri, namanya juga anak-anak.

Boboiboy terpaksa menghentikan tangisanya karena tak ada yang meperhatikaanya lalu akhirnya bergabung dengan sepupunya mengelilingi sang kakek.

"Ais, Atok bawa ayam loh~" kata Boboiboy antusias setelah mengingat tujuanya.

"Benarkah? Di mana?" Dua anak kembar itu berbinar ketika mendengar nama ayam.

"Tuh di sana!" Boboiboy menunjuk halaman depan rumah, tanpa babibu dua sepupunya melesat cepat ke halaman.

"Woaaahhhh ayam/goreng" serunya.

.

.


End file.
